


Beschattung

by cricri



Series: Regenbogen-Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2015, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Male Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Du weißt schon, daß du überhaupt nicht hier sein dürftest?“</i>
</p><p>Das 7. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/18739.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders 2015</a>.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/149644.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beschattung

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, est. relationship  
> Regenbogenchallenge: tiefblaue Schatten  
> Bingo-Prompt: steht am Ende da Spoiler  
> Länge: ~ 550 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich weiß, das hatten wir schonmal. Mehr als einmal, um ehrlich zu sein *hust* Aber was soll ich sagen, das Prompt schrie danach ;)
> 
> > [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/149644.html)

~*~

„Du weißt schon, daß du überhaupt nicht hier sein dürftest?“ Frau Klemm hatte ihm das letzte Mal mehr als deutlich erklärt, daß Boerne bei der Polizeiarbeit nichts zu suchen hatte. _Egal, ob es inzwischen „spezielle Beziehungen“ gibt zwischen Rechtsmedizin und Ermittlungsbehörde_ , hatte sie süffisant hinzugesetzt. Als ob er Boerne je freiwillig mitgenommen hätte, weder früher noch jetzt!

„Jetzt stell‘ dich nicht so an!“ Boerne zitterte leicht neben ihm. „Wieso hat dein Dienstwagen eigentlich keine Standheizung?“

„Sparmaßnahmen“, knurrte Thiel. „Und ich mein’s ernst. Wenn dir jetzt was passiert!“

Boerne sah ihn von der Seite an und lächelte leicht. „Das ist ja wirklich sehr rührend. Aber weißt du, auch wenn wir jetzt zusammen sind – ich kann noch genauso gut auf mich selbst aufpassen wie früher.“

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt nicht gerade.“

„Was meinst du mit –“

„Psssst!“ An der Wand hatte sich eben etwas bewegt. Für wenige Sekunden wurde das dunkle Blau des Schattens, den das Haus warf, durch ein warmes leuchtendes Gelb unterbrochen. Die Haustür öffnete sich und eine dunkle Gestalt schlüpfte in den Flur. Und dann lag wieder alles so ruhig da, wie es das die letzte halbe Stunde getan hatte.

„Und jetzt?“ flüsterte Boerne.

„Jetzt warten wir.“

…

„Spannend ist was anderes.“

„Hab‘ ich etwa behauptet, das wird spannend? Ich hab‘ gesagt, du hast hier nix zu suchen.“

…

„Gefährlich ist das hier jedenfalls nicht.“ Boerne nieste. „Die einzige Gefahr, in der ich im Augenblick schwebe, ist ein drohender Schnupfen.“

Thiel seufzte.

Boerne pustete auf seine Hände. Das erinnerte ihn an den Anfang des Jahres, als sie die Leiche im Aasee gefunden hatten. Komplett eingefroren. Da war es allerdings noch deutlich kälter gewesen als jetzt. Und Boerne und er … er sah zur Seite und lächelte.

„Was ist?“

„Nichts.“

Das konnte hier noch Stunden dauern. Er versuchte, auf dem Sitz ein wenig nach vorne zu rutschen und mit der linken Hand am rechten Ärmel zu ziehen. Verdammt. Wann war das eigentlich so schwierig geworden?

„Was soll das denn werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“

„Jetzt quatsch nicht, hilf mir lieber!“

„Wobei?“

„Na beim Ausziehen!“

„Äh …“ Boerne starrte ihn an. „Findest du es hier nicht ein bißchen frisch? Ich meine …“

„Nur den Mantel, du Idiot.“ Er zerrte weiter, und Boerne hatte endlich kapiert und half ihm, so daß sie ihn nach wenigen Sekunden frei bekamen. „Hier.“

Boerne nahm ihm den Mantel ab und sah dann auf. „Wenn wir auf den Rücksitz wechseln, könnten wir den beide benutzen. Als Decke.“

~*~

Die Schatten wurden immer tiefer. Blau war inzwischen nichts mehr, eher tiefschwarz. Eine einsame Lichterkette in einem der Fenster kämpfte tapfer gegen das Dunkel der Nacht an. Das Haus lag vollkommen still da, nichts rührte sich.

Boerne lehnte warm und schwer an seiner Schulter. Eigentlich war das hier ja auch viel bequemer als vorne. Und eigentlich war es doch irgendwie ganz nett, die Nacht hier nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen. Es war zwar immer noch zu warm für die Jahreszeit, aber kalt genug, daß es alleine ziemlich ungemütlich geworden wäre.

„Schläfst du?“

„Hm?“ Boerne blinzelte ihn an. „Passiert was?“

„Nein, alles ruhig.“ Er zog Boerne näher. „Schlaf weiter.“

Tatsächlich war er inzwischen gar nicht mehr so unglücklich darüber, daß Nadeshda krank geworden war. Und daß Boerne sich mal wieder in Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte, die ihn nichts angingen. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch Schnee.

Aber die Nacht war ja noch lang.

~*~ Fin ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Jemandem einen Mantel gegen die Kälte leihen


End file.
